best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Roxanne" by Arizona Zervas
'Roxanne '(stylized in all uppercase) is a song by American singer, rapper, and songwriter Arizona Zervas. It was written by Zervas and Lauren Larue and produced by 94Skrt and JaeGreen. The song was released on October 10th, 2019 to positive reviews reaching number one in New Zealand and number on Billboard ''Hot 100. It's now Zervas' most popular song to date. Lyrics Intro All for the 'Gram Bitches love the 'Gram Oh, wait, shit Brr, brr (ayy, yeah, yeah, yeah, ayy) Brr, brr, brr, ayy Skrrt skrrt ''Ninety four don't need no brakes, yeah Chorus Roxanne, Roxanne All she wanna do is party all night God damn, Roxanne Never gonna love me, but it's alright She think I'm an asshole, she think I'm a player She keep running back, though, only 'cause I pay up Roxanne, Roxanne All she wanna do is party all night 1 Met her at a party in the hills, yeah She just wanna do it for the thrill, yeah Shorty drive a poodle with no top (top, top) But if I throw this money, she gon' drop, ayy She don't wait in lines if it's too long She don't drive the whip unless the roof off Only wanna call when the cash out Only take the pic when her ass out Pre-Chorus She from Malibu, uh, Malibu If you ain't got a foreign, then she laugh at you, uh Malibu, uh, Malibu Spending daddy's money with a attitude Chorus Roxanne (Roxanne), Roxanne (Roxanne) All she wanna do is party all night God damn (god damn), Roxanne (Roxanne) Never gonna love me, but it's alright She think I'm an asshole, she think I'm a player She keep running back, though, only 'cause I pay up Roxanne (Roxanne), Roxanne (Roxanne) All she wanna do is party all night Interlude I just wanna have fun 2 In LA, yeah, got no brakes, yeah Living fast, Ricky Bobby, shake and bake, yeah See the chain? Yeah, issa lake, yeah Swipe the Chase, ooh, now she wanna date, yeah Straight to Nobu on the coast, ooh Shorty only like cocaine and Whole Foods Yeah, snappin' all up on the 'Gram, ass going crazy (woo) Now she wanna fuck me in the foreign, goin' 80 Pre-Chorus Up in Malibu, uh, Malibu If you ain't got a foreign, then she laugh at you, uh Malibu, uh, Malibu Spending daddy's money with a attitude Chorus Roxanne (Roxanne), Roxanne (Roxanne) All she wanna do is party all night (all night, yeah) God damn (god damn), Roxanne (Roxanne) Never gonna love me, but it's alright (alright, yeah) She think I'm an asshole, she think I'm a player She keep running back, though, only 'cause I pay up Roxanne (Roxanne), Roxanne (Roxanne) All she wanna do is party all night Why This Song Rocks # A catchy and memorable chorus. # Smooth and dreamy flow from Zervas. ''Forbes ''even compared it to those of Migos and Post Malone. Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs Category:Pop-rap Category:Internet memes Category:Trap Category:Pop Category:Rap